The Cooper Gang
The Cooper Gang, otherwise known as Team Cooper by the Dantooinians and UNSC, is part of a long line of gangs that relate to Sly Cooper and his ancestors. History The origins of the gang drives when Sly's father was a Jedi, but was "killed" and the Republic Police put Sly within a orphanage in Corausant, where it was in Sly's Room where he met with his best friends, Bentley and Murray. At first they didn't really do anything together, but then after a while, they became pals. It was there that Sly decided to steal some cookies from the Owner, and they succeeded. From that moment they formed the Cooper Gang we know today. Once out of the orphanage, they started to pull off heists and found new adventures. It then caught the attention to the Jedi and thought about his father. From there master Skywalker taught Sly the ways of the Force. In return, Anakin joined the gang. Later, during the beginning of the Galactic Clone War in 2008, the galaxy traveled many light years towards the center of the Universe, along with other galaxies. This helped spread the rumors about the Cooper Gang and their thieving and Force skills. Along the way came Dave Caspian, who joined around the same time he became a Jedi. After a year, the Cooper Gang was almost destroyed by The Contessa, who almost even killed off the Republic, however Dave had used the Force powers in music and stopped her plague of werewolves. Another 10 months went by with destroying the Clockwerk Parts and and the new Order 66 went down and the Republic and Cooper Gang disbanded for a long while. Finally, in the December of 2010, the Dark Age fell and a new age arose for all Light Ones. In 2011, the gang had to be reformed and helped spark the new life, yet Dave left the Republic, let alone the Jedi for some early retiring, but it was short lived when in 2012, the Dark Ones built a cannon that can destroy all life, but not droids and were about to fire it into Dave's childhood city, Springfield, US. This made him mad and he had a plan to destroy the cannon before it fired onto the city. His plan worked and he saved thousands of lives, and Dave rejoined the gang. Then in 2013, the Cooper Gang made 2 other missions before attempting to retake the Cooper Vault Island in Kamino. It was almost a success until Dr. M called in gunships from Rebel forces to bomb the island. Then Sly knew he had to take him down. So he went to the heart of the vault and fought him head on once more. It was until Carmelita Fox barged in and attempted to arrest both of them. Then Dr. M shot a fire blast at her, but Sly blocked it with his own body, throwing him across the room. From there, Carmelita pummeled Dr. M and tried to rescue Sly. It turns out, he had "amnesia" and he with Carmelita ran out of there. After a brief minute, Bentley tried to find Sly in the vault, but couldn't find him. At that moment, Murray had to get everyone out of there with Dave helping out. They were just in time when the bombs destroyed Dr. M and his fortress. There were some tears and cries. After a few minutes the gang had to search the whole island for Sly and couldn't find him. However it turns out he did not want to be found. As always, he left a calling car, but this one was detailed, mentioning how he is getting married and how he is travelling the universe for other galaxies. He also left his Cane/lightsaber, mask and pouch. In the pouch was a watch and a letter for Anakin. When he read it, it worried him. Then the gang knew they had to get away from the area, as they knew rebel scouts would patrol the area. So they took their ship to Corausant and Dave and Anakin had to meet at the Jedi Temple for a private meeting. Then Anakin told Dave that his master had to erase Dave's memory using the watch as a memory storage to keep him safe from dark forces. Dave knew he had to do this and did it with caution. He went back to Springfield and used the watch, opened it up and it erased his memory about any knowledge of the realness of fiction. The gang was disbanded again. After 4 months, there came the Second Age, but the darkness was just growing, taking vast lands at force, the CIS making new allies and it was just 4 months of war. Meanwhile, in an unknown galaxy known as the Spiral, Sly was relaxing with Carmelita and were just chilling at the balcony of their mansion in Marleybone, England. During the 4 month of semi exile, he became a constable for the English government, helped in the arrest of Meowiarty and he even made friends with a man called the Doctor. It was then that Sly had a hologram device and a binocucom, and was using them, when Carmelita left, stating that he did not have Amnesia. He was trying to contact with the closest Republic force for months after his discovery of the Spiral, when suddenly, Commander Rex appeared and Rex realized it was the long lost general. He then warned Sly that it has been nothing but bloody warfare and another galaxy is heading towards the center again, hence Sly realized it was the galaxy he was in heading back to the original. Sly had to think of something and he didn't want to do it, but he had to get Dave's memory back an once more reform the gang. When Sly was looking at the distance to find something he could steal, he then looked at some articles that had some Mooshu artifacts on it and thought if he could bring Dave some artifacts from the Spiral, he can get his memory back. It won't be easy, as there is someone else stealing treasures in the local museum. Then, as if on the cue, Bentley came from no where. He then told Sly how horrible it was back in Corausant, and how the war intensified as it went on. He also mentioned that Penelope vanished and the Thievius Raccoonus, the ancient book of the Cooper Clan was fading away. From there, they met up with Murray back at the old hideout and they all saw the whole, scary picture. Someone was messing with the book by telepathic means, and had to stop him/her or them, by means of travelling through different worlds from the Spiral, as the Spiral is a galaxy of Space and Time. The only catch is that in order to get into a world from this galaxy is to either have a Windstone, Spiral Key for that world, or a relic from that world/era. Bentley wanted to steal a Mooshi-Japanese Wakisashi from the same museum that Sly was originally going to get into, so that they can start doing stuff in Mooshu. Then Sly also mentioned that this can help get Dave's memory back quicker. So after an intense scene in the museum and with Carmelita knowing that she had been lied and tried to kill Cooper and yet another almost impossible escape, they made it out of England and made it back to Corausant, where Sly talked to Anakin and told him the story. He didn't like the idea either, but gave him the watch and his lightsaber crystal back. From there, they hired Dimitri back and gave him another holographic device for communication. And then after 2 trials for convincing Dave that he is a Jedi in Mooshu and Cool Ranch, he then decided to go to Xibalba, the ice moon of Azteca, where even the past version of Dave didn't know the hard truth. He was a Time-Lord as well, and then finally opened the watch and regained his memory. He was also given the Doctor's TARDIS, and the Doctor with his friend The Professor joined the gang. After the missions there, they went to Avalon and found another shocking secret, Penelope was captured by Cybermen and was corrupted by them. The remnant of the gang were horrified that it even broke Bentley's heart. He was deeply in love with her for almost 4 1/2 years and he gets crushed by her corruption. As well as the Froudlings, Fomori, and Goblins popping up, there was something up. Lucky for the gang, Sly helped the deconstruction of the Giant Robot there, Bentley broke up with Penelope and defeated her. Also Dave helped the King of Avalon regain the land and defeated the Black and White Corruption Dragons. After the emotional moments in Avalon, the clues led them to Rajah against the Kurgha, Ottomans and Persians of the Indian/Arabian land. It is also where Sly also got corrupt by a gang of bandits that ambushed him, Salim Al' Kupar, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita, and took them away with them, except for Dave and the Doctor, where they hid from all of the bandits. And while they were fighting Ms Decibel, Sly was forced to join the clan with Carmelita in exchange for his gang to leave, and then latter told Dave the news. He knew that in time, Sly would be cured. Either way, after 3 missions in Azteca, Marleybone and Wizard City, he then cured Sly in Egypt, but still had to lead the 2nd Ottoman Empire, yet could adventure around the galaxy once more, and during that, the Doctor regenerated from his 9th Form into his 10th Form, also a new member, Hunter GhostGem joined the group. After some other missions, Dave then went exploring by himself into other regions to help peoples in their worlds. His journeys went to Middle Earth, with two hobbits names Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, an Uncle and Nephew, who joined on some adventures in their homeworld and fought Orcs, Uruk-Hai and Ringwraiths. They also went across the Misty Mountains, Rohan, Gondor, Erebor, Mordor, Rhun, Harad, Forodwaith and Utumno. Later, they joined the Cooper Gang as well. Finally after several missions, the Doctor left the gang as he thought they were to insane and uncompromising. Similar story with the Professor. There will be more information coming soon............ Members The member do change a bit. But here is a list of all members of the gang Main Members Here is a list of current members: * Sly Cooper- The leader and master thief-Jedi * Dave Caspian- Co-leader and master Jedi * Anakin Skywalker- Pilot of gang and master Jedi * Bentley- Brains of the gang * Murray- The Muscle and driver of the gang Additional members During Order 66 Here is a list of additional members before and during the Order 66: * The Guru- Chief mystic and shaman. Now going back to Geonosis to teach others of the Dreamtime. * Penelope- RC Specialist. Hid from communist forces after Order 66. Also became a bounty hunter. * The Panda King- Demolitions Expert. Is now retired in the mountains of Mooshu. Never was really a member. * Dimitri Lousteau- Deep Sea Diver. Now a celebrity in Coruscant. During the Dark Times Here is a list of additional members during the Dark Times: * The Doctor- One of the last of the Time-Lords. Went off into an adventure. * Bilbo Baggins- A Shire Hobbit. Now retiring from adventuring. * Frodo Baggins- A Shire Hobbit. Is now helping the Rangers containing the Angmar Empires. * Hunter GhostGem- Magic Expert. Helping in a war with the Umbra Legion. * The Professor- Time-Lord who's current incarnation is a dog. Left with the Doctor. * Dimitri Lousteau- Returned to the gang as a Field Researcher. Went back to being a celebrity. Future Members Here is a list of new members coming soon: * Foxy- Fox Pirate from Avalon. * Gipsy- Mystic from Rajah. 1st Wife of Foxy. * Laval the Brave- Lion of daring Chima. * The Doctor- The Doctor will return in many ways...... Allies The Cooper Gang has many allies and alliances with several factions. Here is a list of the major ones: * The United Nations- An intergovernmental organization to stop major conflicts * The Galactic Republic- A representative democracy, composed of several planets and star sectors in the galaxy * The UNSC- A subdivision of the UN and is one of the leading suppliers of technology * The Jedi Order- An ancient peacekeeping organization unified by the beliefs and of the Force, specifically the Light * Wizard City Republic- A republic formed by Merle Ambrose * Several Chima Colonies- Colonies of several kingdoms from the original Spiral Galaxy (101 Lanes) Notable Individuals Some specific people are allied with the Cooper Gang: * Obi-Wan- Respects the Cooper Gang in almost every way. * Ratchet- Admires them a lot. * Yoda- Gained their trust as them being an elite team. Enemies * The CIS- An independent confederacy that went to war with the Galactic Republic around 1990 BC * Rebel Alliance- A group of rebels and renegades that are allied with the CIS * The Covenant- A Cultural Hegemony/Religious Communist Society in war with the Republic and UN * Cyberdyne- Originally a provider of technology is now a society of robots such as Cybermen and Terminators * Dalek Empire- An empire on which only believes in destruction * The Sith Empire- A massive empire formed by Dark Jedi (Sith) The most feared enemies of the gang * Clockwerk- Hates the Cooper Gang in every aspect * Darth Maul- Wants to eradicate them * Count Dooku- Wishes to imprison them * General Grievous- Wants to murder them * Skirmisher- Wants to murder them * Le Paradox- Sees them as a minor clan * Malistaire Drake- He just hates them all * Morganthe- Sees them as an annoyance * Sauron- Despises their way of helping the UN and Republic * Old Cob- Wants a fire drake to burn them of Shadowmancey]] Appearances * Caspian Adventures: The Fight To Survive ''(First appearance, part of Original Series) * ''Caspian Adventures: Monsters Unleashed ''(Part of Original Series) * ''Caspian Adventures: Age of Reclamation * Caspian Adventures: Doctor Who Series * ''Caspian Adventures: The Dark Times ''(Part of Doctor Who Series) * ''Sultan101 ''(Mentioned and in end only) Gallery See: CooperClan/gallery Trivia * Penelope, the Panda King and the Guru never return into the Cooper Gang. Penelope and Panda King returns as an enemy of the gang though. * Panda King is never really referenced after Caspian Adventures: Doctor Who series- Feudal Mooshu * Foxy and Gipsy joined the Cooper Gang in Sultan101